


Tokyo Rats (Index...legend? Idk what to call this)

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bleh, This is just an index thingy, appearance references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: Just a little index/legend thing for Tokyo Rats because times and places and how people and things look are hard to remember or describe.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT claim to own any of these images or designs. They are all images that I have found on Google and all the credit goes to the original artists/designers.





	

A/N: Alrighy, I thought I’d put together this little page just in case anyone was confused about characters and their groupings or how they look in this particular fic and the setting blah blah blah. This this is basically just an index kind of thing.

 

You will need to read [Tokyo Rats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8572435/chapters/19653301) to understand what the fuck in going on with this post.

 

Tokyo, Japan 3025

 

      

 

**Character Groups:**

 

Assassins:

 

                           

 

Rebels: **Summer**

 

  

**Winter**

    

 

**Characters:**

                                  Ruki: Assassin                                 Uruha: Assassin (weapon specialist)

           

                           Kai: Assassin (strategist)                                            Yuu: Rebel

                

                                       Akira: Rebel                                   Takamasa: Rebel (leader)

                       

 

**Places:**

Ruki, Uruha & Kai's Base

                              

Rebel Camp

                                 


End file.
